OneSided Heartache Leads to Something Better
by Aelfrick Sai Wolf
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto refuses Itachi's marriage proposal.Read to find out why. Srry in advance for those ItaNaru/NaruIta fans but i just don't like this coupling. Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Sprite and 7up, Cussing, Graphic Adult themes, SasuNaruSasu.


**A/N Well here's another story little ole me. You wouldn't believe how inspiration hit me for this. I woke up this morning around 5am and the whole first part bout Naruto rejection Itachi's proposal and the reason why just invaded my brain and i pictured the whole setting around it too. and as i type faster than i can write, i hastily woke up my machine and began typing away and as i went on the plot just thickened until 14 pages l8r this story was born. I am not sure if anyone else has this plot cuz yuh knw great minds think alike, so if this plotline seems familiar to anyone or if it is one of your own plz tell and i'll just ignore it cuz i was just struck with this idea and i dont support Plagerism (sp?). Anywho Enjoy and Dont for get to leave your views.**

**Warning: One-side ItaNaru and mentioned NaruIta, One-sided NaruSasu eventual SasuNaruSasu, lots of other couplings, somewhat graphic lemon, Yaoi/ Shounen Ai, and OOCness (i think that's it?)**

**Ages:-**

**Itachi, Kyuubi, Temari - 25**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino - 22**

**Sai, Tenten, Kankuro, Neji - 23**

**Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Iruka - 30 and 28(iruka)**

**Ps This is my First Lemon as i'm used to reading than writing them so plz inform me if i left anything out. You've been warned!!**

**One-sided Heartbreak Leads To Something Better**

The cool evening breeze blew lightly through their hair and threatened to out the blocked candle that rested in the centre piece of the table. The low restaurant lighting from inside caused a somewhat romantic haze the outside atmosphere and the soft music playing in the background just added to the calm setting placed upon the occupants who dined under the starlight.

Itachi had one hand on his lap as he fingered the small box there, glancing every now and then at the stunning blonde that sat before him. He couldn't believe that after a year and a half of dating he was finally going to do this and make this blue-eyed angel all his, and if he was lucky he may finally get to dominate the other tonight during their consummation. Waiting patiently for the other to finish his dessert, he took his angel good looks one more time before popping the question.

Sun kissed blonde hair that made even the yellowiest daffodils looks withered; soft, pinkish-brown tanned skinned that was only marred by the whisker marks on the cheeks with seem to go with his foxy personality. But the one featured that stood out the most was his pure, sapphire blue eyes that held so much emotion it made even his stoic self feel human. Even with the hardships this boy endured in life those eyes always filled with happiness and the occasional sadness when old memories resurfaced. Oh how Itachi loved the golden haired beauty and tonight he show how much he did by making him his.

Observing that the other finished that small dessert of a small ice-cream scoop with cheesecake** (1) **he stood up and stood next to his angel and gently took his hand. Seeing his dinner partner getup to stand next to him, the other turned his body to properly face him.

"Naruto, we've known each other for over a year now and I've never been happier than I've been when I am with you. I never would have thought that you would accept my date proposal after rejecting me without reason many time before that, but now that I have you I do not plan on letting you go," and here he go down on one knee," Naruto Uzumaki, would you do me the pleasure of marrying me and taking the name Uchiha?"

Blinking rapidly and then widening his eyes, Naruto let what Itachi said sink in and was silent for a very long while. Itachi began to grow more nervous at the deafening silence as now the whole restaurant was fixated on the two men before them. Looking in to the endless blue eyes he loved so much he saw the blank stare slowly glaze over with some tears and took it for joy and elation that made his rapidly beating heart flutter.

Gazing upon the man in front of him Naruto began, "Itachi nothing will make me happier than to take the name Uchiha, but I am afraid I cannot marry you." And with that Itachi world shattered and he hung his head in sadness. The whole restaurant, who held their breath waiting for and answer, gasped at the refusal and looked pitifully at the long-haired brunette that dropped his gaze to the floor.

Gently grabbing his chin, Naruto raised Itachi's head to look him in the eyes. Jerking away from the former, Itachi got up and returned to his seat and signaled for the bill, he did not want to show the hurt he knew reflected in his eyes. Soon, they paid for the food left the restaurant, the entire car trip in an uncomfortable silence. Reaching the flat that Naruto shared with is younger brother, the former turned to the driver of the car.

"Why?" Itachi asked in a somewhat sad and angry voice.

"Come in for some tea and we can talk this through Itachi, but let me just say that it isn't you, it's me," Naruto offered. Nodding his head, Itachi turned off the vehicle and followed Naruto out and in to his shared flat. Making their way to the kitchenette, Naruto set about making the tea by popping the cups of water into the microwave and getting the tea bags, milk and sugar. Two minutes later found them sitting in the small living room sipping their hot drinks slowly.

"As I said before," Naruto finally began," It isn't you, Itachi, it's me. Not that I'm not ready for marriage, because I am more than willing to get married, just not to you."

Resting his cup on the table before them with a not to gentle clink, "What do you mean your going to marry me?! You just said, _twice_ I might add, that it wasn't me, yet you do not want to marry me. Tell Naruto, what did I do to make you not want to marry me?" Itachi asked gruffly, "Please just tell me so I fix it," that last part was said softly, almost pleading.

Placing his cup on the table as well, Naruto looked up at the man opposite him that looked and acted so much like the one he really loved. "There is nothing you can do Itachi. If I tell you my reasons for not marrying you, you will either hate me or do something drastic that will make us both regret our actions later on."

"Bullshit!" Itachi shouted, "I could never hate you Naruto, I love too much for that and as for that drastic part, well it better be damn good reasons for me to do that."

Taking a deep breath and nodding lightly at Itachi's response he began his reasoning that he know will break the latter's heart.

"I can't and won't marry you Itachi because there is someone else," he quickly lifted his hand to silence the outburst Itachi was going to make, "No I never cheated on you if that is what you were thinking or about to say, it's just I've loved someone else for an extremely long time and kept dropping hints to make him see my love for him, but he never got it. Remember you said earlier that I kept refusing date proposals without reason, well there is your reason. When I finally accepted, I had given up on trying to make him notice me, and I thought if I dated you I would allow the heartbreak he caused me to heal with you. But you look and act so much like him it was like I was falling for him all over again. Even now I still love him because I guess I never stopped to begin with."

Hearing the blond's reason just made Itachi angrier every time he implied that he didn't love him. Leaning across the table he grasped the other shirt and pulled him into a harsh but loving kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. When the need for air became apparent, he relinquished the kiss and stared hard into the others eyes with out releasing his grip on the other's shirt.

"Tell me that you didn't feel something there! Tell me that you didn't feel that spark that I felt every time we've kissed or made love! Tell me!" Itachi shouted in between breaths. Seeing the other drop his gaze and turned his head, he let go of the shirt and sat back hanging his head dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I never felt it when we kiss or had sex. The only thing I've felt is lust when we do those things," Naruto replied sadly and then continued, "Ever wondered why I never let you top when we had sex?"

Noting that the he said they had sex instead of made love, Itachi raised his head and gave a small nod.

"Even though you may look and act like the one I love, you are not him and only he has that right over me. I know it may sound harsh but you remember when you tried to prepare me that one time and I froze up then switched roles? Well now you know why. I care about you a lot Itachi and I had hoped you would make me forget my one-sided feeling for him, but you just made me love him even more. And after this evening's event, it made me realize that I can't live without him by my side. I am truly sorry to have led you on for so long but that is my reasons for not wanting to marry you. I hope than we can still remain friends and that you can forgive me," here Naruto bowed his head, letting his fringe cover his face.

Itachi stared blankly at the blond for a couple minutes and then let out a hollow laugh that was laced with sadness and anger. Raising his head at the sound, Naruto was startled to see Itachi glaring icily at him. What he said next made the blond shiver at the glacial tone used.

"You seriously think I'll let you get out of my grasp that easily Uzumaki? You're seriously mistaken; I'll kill the bastard first before I ever let you go. Now who is the fucker? Is it that white-eyed bastard or the fake smiling artist bitch, hmm? Tell who the fucker is now so I can get rid of him!" he shouted the last part. Now it was his turn to be a bit started when a glare was returned tenfold that made the once blue eyes flash red and become slitted.

"You do ONE thing to harm a hair on their head Itachi and I swear I will kill myself then come back to haunt you to watch you suffer day in and day out while you rot in prison. And for your info the _Neji_, the white-eyed bastard you're referring to has been dating my best friend Gaara this past 3 years and is now engaged; their wedding is in a couple weeks. Also, ever since _Sai _tried to rape me and continuously molested me 2 years ago, I got a restraining order placed on him, but he is also dating another one of my friends; Kiba to be more precise, so don't even think I would even give him the time of day," Naruto stated angrily.

Regaining some loss composure, Itachi began again, "Well who else it could be? The only other people who act or look remotely like me is the Bug friend of yours, the lazy genius who is also your friend, Temari's younger brother, my friend Kakashi, my cousin Obito and Sasuke. Please I promise I won't do anything, just tell me who I lost your heart to and help you get them even if it means losing you."

Turning his head to hide his blush when the last name was said, he said quietly, "You're a genius Itachi; it shouldn't be that hard to figure out"

Taking a calming breath, Itachi began to think of the choices that remained of who could have captured his love's heart for all these years. _'Hmm well I can leave out Obito because he's married to his long time crush, Rin, and Kakashi as he's also married but to that teacher Iruka. If I'm not mistaken Temari mentioned something about dating one of Naruto's friends who was really lazy, and that her brother was dating some girl called Tenten. Hmm that only leaves the bug lover and my brother, but he just considers Sasuke a close friend, unless……'_

He snapped his eyes open that closed when he was thinking and faced the now blushing blond. "It not the bug lover is it?" he asked hesitantly.

Nodding in a negative Naruto answered, "No not Shino, he's engaged to Neji's cousin, Hinata. But I guess you figured it out already," turning back to face Itachi, "It's Sasuke."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the conversing couple, the aforementioned boy was listening to conversation that was going on. His eyes became the size of dinner plates when he heard that it was him that Naruto really loved and it kept running through his mind while he tried to figure out his own feeling towards the blond.

'_How did I get into this situation,' _he thought miserably, '_Stupid brother for yelling and waking me up. All I wanted to do was to tell them to shut up and then go back to sleep, but no I just had to eavesdrop. Now I won't be getting any sleep now thanks to what Naruto said; stupid idiot'_

He was so wrapped up in his thought the he didn't hear the rest of the conversation between his brother and best friend, didn't hear when they bid each other good night or when the door closed. He did hear when footsteps began to slowly approach the hallway he was hiding in, and scrambled to his feet. Dashing into his room and leaving the door slightly ajar, he dived into his bed and pulled the covers over him quickly to feign sleeping. He listened to slowly approaching footsteps and then the undeniable creak of his door opening. Hearing the feet padding across his carpeted floor, he felt Naruto's presence get closer and then felt his bed dip down from the added weight of another body.

Naruto lifted the covers and crawled next to Sasuke. Placing his arms around his best friend's, and hopefully soon-to-be lover's waist, he spooned the younger Uchiha and buried his faced into the dark black-blue hair he always loved.

"I wish you knew how I really felt for all these years," Naruto whispered, his breath fanning and tickling Sasuke's neck. "I had to break up with Itachi because I love you too much to see you on the sidelines. I even refused his marriage proposal. I just hope one day when I have to courage to tell you how I feel I won't be rejected and have my heart broken again." He snuggled more to the Sasuke, none the wiser that said Uchiha was hearing every word. "You would believe how hurt I was when you began dating Sakura and then Ino when things didn't work out. But nothing killed me more than when you dated Karin; that was when I soon started to date Itachi because you looked at her with so much love in your eyes it shattered my heart and Itachi was the only one there to pick up the pieces. I secretly hoped you would get jealous with us dating, but I couldn't tell that to him, even tonight when we talked. I just hate using people or making other sad, but that was selfish side that secretly hoped. I've been so wrapped up in trying to forget you with Itachi that I don't even know if you and Karin are still together. Yet, even with Itachi, I still come here and hold you till before you wake up to sneak away. I hope you will accept Sasuke and even if you don't me and broken heart will wait for you in our hopeless pursuit of you." He then placed a small, barely there kisses on Sasuke neck and then drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke just laid there as he listened to the small confession and then the even breathing of his current bedmate and felt something inside of him flutter and get warm. _'Well that explains why I feel so warm at nights even with A/C on, but what is the other feeling? Why do I feel so safe in his arms when not even in the arms of either Sakura or Ino or even Karin I feel a third of what he is doing to me? Could I really love him? Another man, who I consider a somewhat brother?" _He scrunched his eyebrows together at this thought. _'No I could never think of him like a brother, he's so much more than that. But what he said earlier to Itachi, am I really the one he would surrender himself to? Am I really the only he would prefer to marry?' _He soon closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep that was only soothed by Naruto's presence and secure arms around him.

Sometime during the night, Sasuke unconsciously turned in Naruto's embrace and hugged the younger boy closer. He buried his face into the crook of his tanned neck and unconsciously let out a small content sigh.

* * *

Waking up groggily, Naruto tried to bring his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes so that he could sneak out. He tiredly wondered while he was having some breathing troubles and found that he couldn't move his arms. Quickly blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he peered at his chest and got a face full of something dark, soft and spiky that tickled his nose. Snapping his head back to avoid sneezing, shook his head to rid any lingering sleep and slowly began to rise to see what was on his chest.

His eyes widened when he felt whatever it was clutching him tighter and rub itself more into his chest. He quickly realized that it was _Sasuke_ that had him in a death grip. He immediately panicked as Sasuke never once held him during his nightly visits. He soon began to squirm his way out of Sasuke's grasp, but this only led to a tighter hold. After a couple of minutes of struggling, he gave up and accepted his fate.

'_God I sound like Neji now,' _twisting his body to the side so that he could face Sasuke (and to get the extra weight off his chest), he stared lovingly and longingly to raven haired beauty that captured his heart, taking in all his features. He already had Sasuke's image branded in head and heart but never had he seen him look so serene when sleeping and he secretly hoped he was the reason for it.

Soon he felt Sasuke's breathing get faster and saw a slightly pained expression his face. He heard a low groan emit from the lips he dreamt about kissing ever since their accidental one they shared when they were younger. Sasuke began to slowly grind his pelvis against Naruto's thigh, which made the latter freeze.

"Nggh….Naruto…ahh," Sasuke breathily moaned, "nggh…ha...harder." The grinding began to pickup speed, and he was now dry humping Naruto's thigh while have an erotic dream about said person.

Hearing all that moaning and his name being spilled out of that delicious mouth caused Naruto to harden instantly. Not even Itachi could turn him on so fast! He soon closed his eyes and used his hands that were around Sasuke to unconsciously raise him until they were aligned at the groin and began to grind back. Throwing his head back at the sensation of feeling Sasuke's clothed erection against his own, any thoughts of how wrong this was tossed out of the window. He lowered his hands and grabbed Sasuke's firm backside to grind them harder, increasing the friction.

Sasuke was now panting, his breath forming small condensation against Naruto's neck. Small beads of sweat dripped off his head to mix with Naruto's the heat of his body as well the one he was humping unconsciously caused a lazy haze to form in the cold room. Absent-mindedly sticking out his tongue to wet his dry lips, he murmured breathily, "Ughh….Naruto…I'm gonna...uhh uhh."

Knowing full well what he meant, he lowered his head to Sasuke's ear and gave it a swift lick and whispered huskily, "I know babe me too. Come for me Sasuke, scream my name while you climax. Let me hear you."

That seem to do the trick as he soon release a loud guttural moan that sounded like Naruto's name as he tensed up and spilled his load in his pants with Naruto following soon after. Regaining his composure and senses first, Naruto quickly disentangled their limbs and shot out of Sasuke's bed and room and he ran to the single bathroom they shared. Rapidly shedding his clothes, he stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water to help calm his raging hormones. He began to think back at what just happened and hung his head ashamed at what he did. _'How could I lose control like that? Oh god does that make me a rapist?! If he Ever found out what I did he would probably leave me even if I confess my feeling to him! Oh God Oh God! What Have I Done?!' _Tears began falling from his eyes and mixing with the shower spray as he cried silently.

While having his internal battle, Sasuke began to wake up in his room. As he sat up, he yawed and stretched and wondered where Naruto was. Freezing up at that, he began to wonder why he thought that. _'Oh yeah, he came in here after I eavesdropped on him confessing his love for me to my brother and then confessed to me while I faked sleeping.'_ Shaking head, he thought more about what Naruto said, and tried to figure out more of his own feelings toward the blond.

'_Last night's dream should be and indication of what you feel' _a voice said in his mind.

'_Last night's dream?...Oh Fuck!' _he quickly got up and felt the stickiness in his PJ pants bottoms. _'Oh gods please don't tell that I actually humped him! Now he'll never confess and know how I feel,' _he thought dejectedly and then tensed up at the last thing he thought.

'_How _do_ I feel?' _he began gathering his thoughts together, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants,_ 'Well I really do like him, and I admit that dream was explicitly pleasing. I also admit that I was secretly jealous when he started dating Itachi and sleeping with him as well. At least he never said that they made love like Itachi did and that he was saving his self for someone special…namely me if I'm not mistaken,'_ at this he had a small smile appear on his face but then disappeared when he tried to recount the dream. _'But that dream, was it really real? I could have sworn I heard his sexy voice right before I climaxed plus the feeling of his hands on me. If I really did hump him,' _here Sasuke pulled a face_, 'did he actively take part in it? Where is the moron anyways?'_

Sasuke pulled out of his musings to listen intently to his surroundings and heard water flowing from the bathroom nearby. Walking towards the sound, he saw the bathroom door wide open. Peering inside, he saw a pile of Naruto's clothes near the sink and tiptoed towards the articles of clothing to check his suspicions. Sure enough when he saw Naruto's boxers, he saw the huge damp spot at he crotch that was slowly turning white. Stepping back a bit shocked, he quickly shook it off and proceeded to formulate plan to tease his blond, sexy roommate into confessing while he was conscious…..well while the idiot knew he was conscious anyways. Being a genius had its benefits as in a matter of seconds a planned was formed.

**Long Ass Lemon Begins (Just skip to the next line separator and ignore this whole thing if it bother you)**

Stepping out of his soiled pants and stripping off his shirt, he turned to the outline behind the frosted glass shower stall. As he neared, he began to hear small moans and groans emitting for the shower occupant. Fighting back a nosebleed, he quickly stepped into the shower unnoticed. What he saw caused some drool to fall from his mouth and to instantly harden for the second time.

There was Naruto in all his naked glory, moving his hand slowly around his length while the other played with one of his nipples. He eyes were tightly shut and he was gnawing on his bottom lip to help stifle his pleasure sounds. His back arched off the wall as he increased his tempo.

'_You know what…Frig the plan, I'll just fuck it out of him, and if that doesn't work, I'll ride him till he confesses,' _and with that thought in mind he wiped the drool from his mouth and reached out for his….yes _his_ because Itachi may have had him but he never owned him….blond haired, blue eyed Adonis.

Gripping the length at the head to stop Naruto's movements, he knocked the other hand away and began his own work. The sudden feel of something foreign on his manhood caused Naruto to snap out of his pleasured daze and widen his eyes at the sight of the causer of his daze.

"Why Naruto," Sasuke purred (yes people he purred), "looks like you have a little...or should I say big problem here" at here, he gave a firm squeeze to engorged member in his hand which caused Naruto to moan loudly. Wanting to hear that noise again, he squeezed again, but this time rubbed his thumb over the slit at the same time. The noise Naruto made for that made Sasuke's already prominent erection throbbed painfully.

"I wonder who caused this. Hmm?" he slowly began to pump, grip still firm to prevent him from coming to soon. Using his other free hand, he reached behind Naruto, grabbed the soap from the indent in the wall, slicked up his hand and fingers and then trailed his hand down the crack of Naruto ass. "Come on Naruto," here he leaned forward to lick teasingly at the nipple presented to him. He began to alternate between licking and sucking at the brown nub, "Who" lick "Caused "Suck, lick "This" Bite, blow teasingly.

Caught up by the amount of pleasure presented to him, and by the guy he secretly loved all these years no less, caused his speech to become impaired and he mind to become muddled. Seeing that the blonde was too pleasured to give a straight answer, he continued with his ministrations, rubbing his other hand with the soap around Naruto's entrance. Putting the soap back in place, he quickly placed his fingers back and slipped two in at the same time, the combined slickness of the water and soap making in easier. Moving in a steady rhythm, he slowly finger fucked Naruto while stretching him.

The muscles clenching around those two fingers alone was enough to make Sasuke come right then and there. Lowering his body till he faced Naruto's girth, quickly wrapped his mouth around the velvety flesh. It was too much pleasure for Naruto to take and he spilled his seed into the waiting mouth that sucked him dry. Gagging slightly at the bitter taste that filled his mouth, Sasuke swallowed every drop of Naruto's seed.

Releasing the semi-erect penis from his mouth, raised him self till he was eyelevel with the blond. A smirk graced his lips as he leaned in close to Naruto's ear. Passing his tongue over the shell teasingly he whispered huskily, "I hope you're not too tired Naruto, the fun is only beginning." He then began to nibble on the lobe, wary of the small piercing there. "Wrap your legs around me," he commanded between nibbles.

Still recovering from his post-natal bliss he nodding incoherently and immediately wrapped his legs around his new lover. Smirking at the obedience, he removed his finger that were still buried in the tight heat and guided the head of his dick to the stretched hole. Slowly easing in, both threw their heads backs; one out of pleasure, the other out of the slight pain. Using his hands to pull the butt cheeks further apart, Sasuke continued easing in till the hilt. Giving Naruto a few moments to adjust, he felt him began to kiss along his jaw and neck and heard him whispered huskily, "Move bastard"

Shaking his head, he pulled out half way before snapping his hips upwards roughly. This caused Naruto to scream out and dig his nails into his back. Taking this as a good sign, he continued slamming in until he felt Naruto meet him thrust for thrust.

Going back to his ear, Sasuke whispered hotly, "I heard you and Itachi taking last night. It seems that you've been neglecting to tell me something Naru. Or was that confession you made last night when you came into my room last night just a fluke?"

Naruto stilled momentarily before crying out as Sasuke continued to abuse that spot inside of him, "Well Naru," Sasuke continued, "I'm waiting."

"Ahh….oh god S'uke….mhnnn harder…..ughhh faster!" came the somewhat coherent response. Not really what he wanted to hear, but he happily obliged his moaning lover request and increased his tempo and force. Feeling himself getting close he pressed closer to Naruto body's, trapping the neglected member between them to increase the friction.

"AHH GOD….SASUKE!" he screamed as he emptied himself on both of their stomachs.

"Ughhh….Naruto!" groaned Sasuke as he filled his lover, feeling the clenching muscles milking him to completion. Thrusting shallowly a few more times, leaned heavily on Naruto's body and did something that wasn't done during their love making. He kissed those pliant lips of the blonde lazily moving his own sensually and lovingly over the others; feeling something tingling inside of him when blonde responded eagerly.

The water washed away any sign of their activities and they slowly began to stand with Sasuke slipping out of the blond with an audible 'plop.' Wrapping his arm around the blond's waist, never once breaking the slow kiss, he allowed the cascading water to rinse their tired bodies. Finally when the need for air became apparent, they broke apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm still waiting Naru," Sasuke finally said. Looking somewhat confused but the statement, the blond began to go over in his head what the youngest Uchiha wanted until it finally clicked.

Turning away with a blush Naruto shook his head childishly and then turned back. Gazing back into the dark abyss that was Sasuke's eyes, he began to tear up and then buried his face into the crook of the Uchiha neck. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I…. I didn't mean to do that to you! Please don't leave me!"

Looking at the crying bundle confusingly, he turned off the shower and then proceeded to wrap a huge towel around both of them as they stepped out. Leading the crying blond to his room, he began whispering comforting words to the blond, hoping to calm him down and drawing small circles on his back.

"Shh, come on Naru don't worry, I won't leave you. Come on now stop crying love."

The last word caught Naruto off guard and he snapped his head up to look the Uchiha in the eye. At this moment he was glad for good genes as he and Sasuke only had a 2 or 3 inch height difference. He stared into the Uchiha's eyes looking for doubt of regret for letting that slip but only found love and compassion mixed with a little confusion at his strange behavior.

"Y…You called me 'love'? You actually lo….Love me?"

"Of course I do Naru-love. I kind of heard you and Itachi talking last night. Well more like Itachi's shouting woke me and I went to tell yall to shut up so I could sleep, but I heard a glimpse of your conversation and sort of listened in on what was being said. I heard you confessing to Itachi why you wouldn't marry him and that the reason was me. After that I came back to my room to think about what you said and how I really felt about you."

Naruto stared intently at Sasuke as he just admitted to hearing most of his and Itachi's conversation. _'Wait does that mean that he and Karin are over and that he already knew that I love him?' _he quickly shook off his daze when he realize Sasuke was still talking

"….and then you starting talking about how you'll wait for me even if I reject you, and then about how I loved Karin, by the way that was over about 4 months now, and why you actually started to date Itachi. I admit I was a bit jealous that you were going to replace me with my brother and…." Naruto quickly covered Sasuke's mouth with his own when he realized that the other was rambling.

"Thank you Sasuke," he said after the kiss was broken, "Thank you for loving me back and especially for that little session in the bathroom. I love you too", he finished with a small smile. Getting one in return, he returned to kissing Sasuke senseless, climbing on top of his still naked form with his equally naked body.

"Mmmm…..Naruto," Sasuke moaned in between kisses. Loving that sound, Naruto moved to sucking and licking at his pale neck, marking him as his.

"Mmm Sasuke…ready for a round 2? I top this time though, my ass is still hurting me from earlier," Naruto murmured in between licks.

"Don't you mean round three, idiot?"

"Huh"

"Did you forget about this early morning grind? I know I didn't"

"Oh…ey hehehe yeah about that, I didn't mean…."

"Shut up its fine moron. I hope to have more in the near future; only I guess we better sleep naked from now on to avoid soiling our clothes", the last part was murmured.

"Oh we would, would we? I see nothing wrong with waking up to that way every morning, especially if I'm buried in this tight heat of yours," here he stuck a damp finger up Sasuke's hole with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Ah God Naru! Fuck!"

"Shh babe, we're getting to that just now. I gotta taste you first before we get to that." and he quickly took all of Sasuke into his mouth.

"AHHH!" Was the screamed response as fingers gripped woven silky strands and a pale body arched off the bed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two ahem busy young men, a long haired brunette sat in the living room staring dejectedly into space. Itachi came by earlier to try and convince Naruto that his advances towards Sasuke was just a waste of time and that if he married him he would still get to see his younger brother just not as much, which, he believed anyways, will help him get over his unrequited love and move one with Itachi him self.

But when he arrived, he opened the door to the flat with the spare key hidden in the door frame and walked in to loud moaning and groaning sprinkled with the occasional scream. He quickly searched both bedrooms in hopes of pulling Naruto off his brother so that he could knock him out and take him away. When both rooms were person-less the only other room down the hall was the bathroom. Walking cautiously towards the open door way, he was completely unprepared for loud moan that was heard and he instantly realized it as he ex-lover's voice

"Ahh….oh god S'uke….mhnnn harder…..ughhh faster!"

He froze in his tracks as he stared at the two moving silhouettes in the shower. He recognized the blonde hair that kept bobbing up and down above the shower and realized that he already lost the battle to get the blonde back into his life. Clenching fist at his sides, he turned around, ponytail flailing lightly and returned to living room in hopes of a meteor landing and crushing him under its weight.

As he was an Uchiha he refused to let any emotions show on his face, but his eyes was another story, as they glazed over with tears they he refused to let fall. He just sat there and listened to the couple go at it until their screams of completion filled the air and he couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was never that vocal through their session, even if he was top every time. Another realization passed through his mind was that Naruto always had his eyes closed, as if he was picturing somebody else and he never said Itachi's name during those time as well. Sighing with remorse at his loss, he almost completely missed the padding of feet, but the crying he heard and turned towards the hall that lead to the rooms.

Getting up to go and see what the matter was, he realized that it was Naruto crying as he began apologizing to Sasuke. Hope filled up in his chest as he approached his younger sibling's room, only to be crushed again, when he heard Sasuke call Naruto 'love' which caused the crying to stop immediately. Listening on the conversation, he heard Sasuke say more sentences than he ever said in an entire year, and heard that Sasuke had listened in on his and Naruto's conversation the night before. He also heard about Naruto's little secret about sneaking in every night to sleep with Sasuke until right before he woke up.

Now he knew why Naruto never spent the night at his place, even if it was closer to his part-time job. And as he kept listening he began to realize that he never truly had Naruto to begin with, he was always Sasuke's and this caused a small dull ache in his heart. Clutching his chest he moved back into the living room where he began to process all of the information he just heard. As he sat there he soon came to a small realization.

'_He's just like Sasuke except he probably didn't have an older sibling to care for him like Sasuke did. Sasuke probably knows more about him seeing as he's his best friend…wait no, lover now.'_ And for this it caused a small smile to grace his usually stoic features. _'I can't hate Sasuke for this. At least he is happy, but I can't believe he actually beat into getting into Naruto's pants first!'_

And here we are, back to where Itachi began staring dejectedly into space. He soon got bored and go up to leave. Just as he opened the door, a fist collided with his chest painfully causing him to step back. Rubbing the abused spot he raised his head to glare at the attacker. Who he saw caused his eyes to widen with surprise and then fill with lust as his eyes traveled down the length of the body presented to him.

A striking red-head that wore matching crimson contacts with honey colored skin almost the same as Naruto only without the pinkish hue. Broad shoulders were teased with hair that was pulled back into a messy, loose ponytail. He was about the same height as Itachi and looked about the same age as well. The mysterious red-head began apologizing and asked if Itachi was okay.

Staring intently at the red-head, he completely forgot the reason he was there and ignored the feeling of something with dripping down his chin, listening to the smooth baritone voice that emitted from pliant lips.

"Uhh, excuse me sir, you seem to have a little bit of um…drool right there."

Hearing that snapped Itachi out of his gaze and he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry for spacing out like that. Good day I'm Itachi Uchiha, and you are?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that, also sorry for pounding you so hard, I sometimes forget my strength. Anyways I'm Kyuubi Namikaze and I'm here to see my cousin Naruto Uzumaki. I was told that this was his place but it seems that was wrong, sorry for bothering you."

"No you have the right address, it just that he's '_indisposed'_ right now" (cue loud moaning and Sasuke screaming 'NARUTO' and Naruto grunting 'Sasuke!' here.)

"Ahem I was just on my way out since they just started. If you want I could treat to lunch and we can come back here in the next hour or so. They may be decent by then," suggested Itachi.

Listening to loud, apparently sexually active young men, Kyuubi quickly nodding in agreement, stepped aside for Itachi to leave and lock the door and followed the good-looking brunette to the a nearby café.

"How long are you visiting for Mr. Namikaze?" he asked out of the blue with a strange gleam in his eyes that was missed by the red-head.

"Kyuubi please, Itachi, and only a few weeks why?"

"Oh no reason" but Itachi couldn't help but think that his one-sided heartbreak was definitely leading to something better.

**Well there you have it. and yes people it is a one-shot so don't aske for a sequel plz. this is merely like one night stands:- quick , somewhat sloppily done, in the moment and then it over with. Read and review and tell me your opinion. Also flamers have been warned early on (not that their comments can affect me anyways) any confusing parts just message me and i'll expalin to the best of my abilities.**

**Also if removes this story i'll up load it along with my other 2 stories on **

**U.C.R**


End file.
